1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an integrated substrate structure for anti-shake apparatuses, and more particularly to the substrate structure that can integrate an image-sensing, module and an anti-shake apparatus into a single piece, in which the substrate provides two different circuit layouts to energize individually the image-sensing module and the anti-shake apparatus; such that the manufacturing cost can be reduced by using less elements, the production yield can be promoted, and the miniaturization in products can be made possible,
2. Description of the Prior Art
As the technology prospers, more and more versatile electronic products for information can be seen in the marketplace. One of significant trends for mainstream electronic products is provide a product that is miniaturized in volume but able to provide various entertainment purposes, more human amicable, and better to meet consumers' fashion needs. For example, in mobile phones, the product that can integrate a digital camera device, a notebook computer or a MP3, or can forms as a PAD having a digital-camera function is one of the hot topics in this industry. Apparently, common features for almost all these improvements are to achieve goals in minimization, easy-assembling, and simplified manufacturing processes.
Referring now to FIG. 1, a conventional anti-shake image-sensing structure 1 is shown in a cross-sectional view to have an image-sensing module 11, a substrate 12, a carrier base 13, 1 lens module 14, an anti-shake mechanism 15, a circuit board and a plurality of metal wires 17, in which the image-sensing module 11 is located on the substrate 12 and is electrically connected via the metal wires 17, and the carrier base 13 is to house thereupon so as to protect the electric connection by the metal wires 17 between the image-sensing module 11 and the substrate 12. The anti-shake mechanism 15 is located on the circuit board 16 and under the lens module 14, in which the circuit board is mounted on the carrier base 13. The lens module 14 is fixed to the circuit board 16 via the anti-shake mechanism 15. The circuit board 16 further has a central hole 161 located corresponding thereupon to the central portion of the lens module 14 and thereunder a penetration hole 131 of the carrier base 13 above the image-sensing module 11. Upon such an arrangement, the optical path for capturing the image of a foreign object from a chip on the image-sensing module 11 to the foreign object outside the lens module 14 is to go through the penetration hole 131 of the carrier base 13, the central hole 161 of the circuit board 16, a lens unit 141 preset in the central of the lens module 14.
However, in the conventional anti-shake image-sensing structure 1 described above, the image-sensing module 11 and the anti-shake mechanism 15 are located separately to the substrate 12 and the circuit board 16. The circuit board 16 is further mounted to the insulated carrier base 13 so as to top on the image-sensing module 11 and thereby to relate the lens module 14 and the image-sensing module 11. Upon such an arrangement, the minimization for this conventional structure 1 is hard to achieve for a high possibility of a tilt spacing exists between the image-sensing module 11 and the circuit board 16, which would lead to a bias in the image optical paths and make cumbersome in assembling the structure 1.